The Death of Harry Potter
by darkmoore
Summary: AU - This story is about the death of Harry Potter. Every chapter will be a different version of his death. Some will tragic and some will short and sweet, but each will be different.
1. The Old Man

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part I – The Old Man  
  
Professor Harry James Potter is a very old man.   
  
At the unheard of age of 181 years, he is still the Headmaster of the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. A position he has maintained for well over 100 years.   
  
After the death of Angus Evanston, the position of deputy headmaster wasn't filled out of respect and a new Arithmancy teacher was hired, who also taught the Ancient Runes classes, so Madame Edwina Klump, his predecessor could do all the administrative work for the school. Everyone thought she would offer the deputy job to Professor Botolf Proctor, as he was both the logical choice and he was the only one who wanted it. However, it was Harry she offered the position to. She knew who would be able to take care of the school best if something happened to her. Truth be told after his first year of teaching, she thought he did it better than her anyway. Reluctantly he accepted the position, much to Botolf's disgust. It only took him another year before he resigned his position and went to work for another school.   
  
As he lay in his bed reading a book, he paused and looked up at the paintings and photographs he had in his bedchamber. There was Sirius Black, his beloved godfather snoozing in his portrait. There was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, that Harry commissioned Dean Thomas to paint after the death of his mentor, also snoozing. On his bed table were the photographs of his parents, James and Lily Potter, waving at him smiling. Next to them was a photo of five young men who happened to share a dormitory room at the top of Gryffindor tower, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter all happy together. He still remembered the day Collin Creevey took that picture; he had wanted to smack that kid so bad. Then Harry chuckled at the memory of it.   
  
However, over the mantle of his fireplace was the portrait of himself, his wife and their four children, his favorite of all the paintings he owned. Harry then thought of his beloved wife, who had died years before, living a normal age for wizards and witches. Together they had three sons, James, Sirius and Albus and a beautiful daughter Lily. These four children provided Harry with an abundance of grandchildren, great grandchildren and great-great grandchildren. He loved them all. They were happy there and when the children were small, he never wanted them to grow up. He loved teaching them how to ride a broomstick and how to play Quidditch. Those were the best memories for him, those broom riding lessons.   
  
In fact even when he became the Headmaster of the school that was the one class he refused to give up, teaching the first years how to ride brooms. Harry did it for years until his age forced him to stop riding a broom. Even then he coached them from the ground until he finally gave the class back up to the Quidditch coach to do. However, instead of giving up teaching altogether, he took on a new class room and a new class that he had heard other schools incorporating into the curriculum called "Introduction to Magic." It was for all first year students to introduce them the world of academic magic and to help the Muggle born and Muggle raised children understand the world they were entering. He felt it would be a beneficial addition to the schedule and he was right. After mentioning what a success it was to the current Minister of Magic, Mrs. Hermione Weasley, it had been incorporated into all of the schools in Great Britain.   
  
Harry laughed at his memories, and sighed at all the old friends long gone. Everyone from his year at Hogwarts had already preceded him into the grave. As had the entire Weasley clan he knew as a child. Even one of his own sons died before him and that had been a hard thing for Harry to accept, to outlive a child. He would have died then if he could have from the grief of it. He almost felt like he had failed James when he attended his funeral.  
  
But now Harry was becoming tired and he really needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day, he and his deputy headmaster, Phillip Potter, Harry great grandson, would be sending out the invitation letters to all the incoming students to the school. He knew he needed sleep, because Phillip would be coming to his 'Paw Paw' about everything, even though he was more than capable of doing it all alone.   
  
"Paw Paw." Harry laughed out load. All of his grandchildren and their children and their children called him that. Even the children who were students at the school called him that instead of 'Professor Potter.' He allowed it even though he shouldn't have.  
  
However, the hour was late and he laid his book on his night table, said goodnight to the paintings and soon fell of to sleep.  
  
Harry Potter never woke up again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again... 


	2. The Bullet

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part II – the Bullet  
  
Harry Potter had arrived at Number 4, Privet Drive after receiving a letter asking him to come. He hadn't spoken to any of his dreadful relatives in years. After he had killed Voldemort and went into a self-imposed exile from England and the wizarding world in general, he had been hard to track down.   
  
However, Ron and Hermione always knew how to get a hold of him and it was she who had forwarded this letter to where he had been living, a small Muggle town called Hafnir on the west side of Iceland.  
  
Once he read the letter, he felt it would be best to come back for a short visit and see what it was that Aunt Petunia had wanted to talk to him about. Maybe she was actually going to apologize for the way she had treated him growing up, but somehow, he doubted it. His actual first thought was they wanted money.  
  
Upon knocking on the front door, it slid open with his touch and he peered into the house. "Hello," he said, "Is anyone at home?" There was no answer. Cautiously he walked in the house fearing the worst for the hateful people and letting the door close behind him. He walked into the hallway towards the sitting room and had just turned his head to look into it when it happened.  
  
*B*A*N*G* It sounded like thunder in Harry's ears before he fell to the ground as darkness began to swallow him up whole.  
  
Just before everything went away, he saw the rotund figure of Dudley Dursley with a hand gun in his hand looking at him and he heard him say.  
  
"Got him dad! Now call the police and report the intruder while I look and make sure he still doesn't have that letter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Era Yachi wrote Wow...when I read the summary I immediately thought "Voldemorte", but it seems I was wrong. This is definitely how it should be, huh? Now I'm afraid to read on as you continue this, because I know not all of your chapters'll be sweet ones. *sighs* Well, it WAS lovely! So there! *argues with the voices in her head*  
  
Answer - In that case you might want to skip Part II, oooops, too late. :)  
  
Bellatrix-Riddle wrote Love it!! It's short and sweet, and the back ground info is excellent, it's well thought out and a bitsad, Great Job! I cant wait for more chapters! I'm gonna request one, cuz Im all forward like that lol Can you do one where Harry turned Dark,like a Dark Wizard, and he ends up dying at the hands of one of the people he betrayed? Like People from the Order of The Phoenix or Gryffindor? That'd be amazing!  
  
Answer - the majority of these chapters are going to be short. They're just different death scenes I thought up and have been on my mind for a few days. As for your request, I have a little something lined in a couple of chaps you might just like. :)  
  
v 


	3. NEWT's

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part III – N.E.W.T.'s  
  
That morning when the alarm went off Harry Potter tried his best to ignore it and roll over in bed to go back to a much needed rest. He was nearing the end of N.E.W.T.'s and this was the most vital of the exams to him, his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. The evening before Harry had been up until three in the morning going over everything with his fellow seventh years in the Room of Requirement and had so far only gotten a few short hours of sleep.  
  
When the alarm failed to wake Harry he suddenly heard the squeaky voice of Dobby the house elf trying to wake him up as well. Harry had asked his faithful friend to make sure he was awake for the most important exam (at least to him anyway) if he wanted to become an Auror. So there Dobby was begging Harry to get up, which he wasn't. Finally Dobby, following Harry's orders went into phase 2 of the plan and with a snap of his fingers Harry went flying out of the bed, wearing only his crimson boxers with the little golden snitches on them, down the spiral stairs of the boys dormitory and landing in the common room spread eagle.  
  
It was then that he was aware of Parvati and Lavender staring at his mostly naked body in admiration. Of course, the cat calls from Seamus only made it worse. Soon he was on his feet trying to get back up the stairs as Collin Creevey's camera took picture and picture of him. However, both Seamus and Parvati had him back on the ground wrestling those crimson boxers off of him. Moments later and with lightning quick reflexes Harry had both hands covering his nakedness, and believe me it took both hands, as Parvati proudly held his undies up for everyone to see in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The last thing Harry heard as he scampered up the stairs was Seamus yelling, "That's a fine lookin' arse you got there Harry." Harry was definitely awake now and since he wasn't wearing anything; he went straight to the showers. Later at breakfast he threw death glares at Seamus and Parvati and hoped they both failed their exams.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Harry sat there in the great hall taking his written examinations, he was suddenly hit by a wave of intense cold and then his scar burned like it hadn't done in years. He knew what was going on almost immediately, they war had finally come to Hogwarts and it had come now.  
  
Harry quickly got up out of his chair and yelled, "They're here, everyone, take cover."  
  
However, the examiner thought he was just going stir crazy from all of his studying when the door to the great hall exploded and in rushed an army of Death Eaters cursing students, examiners and teacher alike. Harry was the first to begin dueling with the Death Eaters, but many soon joined him and the entire great hall was chaos with fighting.  
  
An hour later as Harry looked around he saw many people lying dead at his feet. Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith among those he was working with only the night before. Professors Flitwick, Vector, Sprout and Trelawney all lay dead also. He even found Remus Lupin's body among the carnage as well as several of the examiners and many Death Eaters. It seems several people started dealing out the killing curse on both sides. Still the fighting wasn't done and Harry himself was dueling with Lucius Malfoy at this very moment.  
  
Just as Malfoy was about to cast the killing curse on Harry, he was in turn struck down, but not by whom he thought would have done so. It was Voldemort himself who had killed Lucius Malfoy, to prevent him from killing Harry Potter. That was going to be Voldemort's pleasure alone.  
  
So it was then that an exhausted Harry began his duel with the Dark Lord. They fought for what seemed forever, each not able to get a foot hold on the other. Finally, they each cast the killing curse at one another at the same time. However, this time instead of the Priori Incantantum effect happening, the two spells missed each other and struck. Then silence reigned in the great hall of Hogwarts.  
  
When the smoke and dust cleared, Voldemort lay dead. With his death, every Death Eater who bore the Dark Mark clutched their arm and dropped dead as well, as Voldemort tried in vain to drain their lives away to save his own. However, he failed and they died with him.  
  
A few feet away from Voldemort's dead body was Harry Potter. His bright emerald green eyes staring up into the enchanted ceiling of the great hall as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
When Hermione and Dumbledore finally found him there he looked so peaceful as he lay on the ground dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
tigerlily98 wrote This was SO sweet. That's the way I'd want to go, in my sleep thinking about all my friends and family, very happy... It reminded me of when my grandad died. *sniff* This was written extremely well! Please keep it up, I'm looking forward to it. Update SOON!  
  
Answer - By the time this review came in for Chapter 1, I had already posted Chapter 2, which by now you know to be not as sweet as the first. I still hoped you like them.  
  
Nadia Greenleaf wrote I hate them! *smoke comes out of Nadia's ears* Death to all Dursleys!! You are really creative to think of different ways for Harry to die. this is a good story, keep it up.  
  
Answer - Thank you Nadia, I appreciate that. Just wait there is a really good one I got cooking on the back burner for later. :) (evil grin) 


	4. You of All People

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part IV – You of All People  
  
After the death of Sirius Black, life had become increasingly harder for Harry Potter. Day after day, he felt the weight of the wizarding world grow heavier and heavier on his shoulders. Very few things in the world seemed to bring the light back into Harry's eyes and he never forgave himself for the death of his beloved godfather.  
  
He also never forgave Albus Dumbledore for not trusting him with the truth of the prophesy during his fifth year. If he had only known the truth, things would have gone so differently for him. He would never had been so interested in the images being fed to him by Voldemort and he would never have gone to the ministry that night.  
  
So instead part of Harry went away that summer he had to spend with the Dursleys. While grief and despair ate away at his goodness and kindness, he became a little tyrant in their home. At first Vernon was afraid of the wizards who confronted him at the train station, but he quickly got over it when he thought he could start bullying Harry around again. Harry had threatened to write to them and let them know how he was being treated, but soon apathy took over and he stopped caring about much at all.  
  
The less he cared the more Vernon tried to bully him, until one day something in Harry broke. No, broke isn't right, more like simply dissolved away. Something that was fundamentally good in him and he almost didn't like it. Almost. So began a little experiment to see just how closely the ministry was keeping an eye on him after all.  
  
About two weeks into his confinement on Privet Drive, Harry broke out his potions kit and began brewing things in his bedroom. At first he brewed a dreamless sleep potion and slipped it into the Dursley's food and that gave him an evening free of them to do as he pleased. When he was discovered brewing it later by members of the order, he told them he was having nightmares and wanted to get some rest. They had believed him of course knowing what they knew and had even provided him with ingredients for future potions.  
  
It was then that Harry began to actively poison Vernon Dursley. He started slipping alcohol based poisons into his liquor cabinet bottles. They more he drank of the odorless and tasteless poisons, the more he wanted them. So slowly Vernon turned into an alcoholic, which no one suspected to be what it truly was. It wasn't until Harry was almost finished with his sixth year of schooling that he received the news that Vernon Dursley had died of liver damage brought on by too much alcohol.  
  
It was also during his sixth year at Hogwarts that Harry began to drink heavily himself. At one point it got so bad that he was called into Dumbledore's office about it. Dumbledore had attempted to scare him with expulsion, but Harry didn't care and dared him to do it, which he knew the Headmaster wasn't about to do. Harry knew that Dumbledore needed him far too much to let him go away so easily. However, Harry did curb his drinking when he began to dabble with sex. Harry found that sex was much more fun than drinking, no hangover afterwards.  
  
So Harry paid attention in all his classes, did his homework like a good little boy, dropped potions, but still led a campaign to annoy Snape as much as possible by day. At night he went to great lengths to seduce a multitude of people, either male or female, it no longer mattered to him; neither did house affiliation as he had sex with people from all four of them.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had always been fun in the bed, she was ugly as a dog, but her pelvis sure knew what it was doing, as did her tongue. The same could be said for the Patil twins, he had them both together several times. Oh how he loved them, they worked well as a team. He also had equal fun with Justin Finch Fletchly on several occasions, that boy knew how to please a man. Damn. This went on until the end of his sixth year. By the end of it, Ron and Hermione were barely speaking with him, but somehow he forgot to care.  
  
That summer before Harry turned seventeen was tense in the Dursley house, both Petunia and Dudley suspected that Harry had something to do with Vernon's death, but were far too afraid to say or do anything about it. They were greatly relieved the day he turned seventeen and moved out permanently. He had gone for his apparition test and past it on the first try. After that he retrieved his trunk and moved into Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. Once there, he found that the foul little thing called Kreature still lurked around the corners waiting to betray them at the earliest convenience and nobody knew what to do with him. Harry did.  
  
One night when everyone else was asleep, the Weasleys were all tucked away in the Burrow and had not yet arrived for the their summer stay, if they were coming at all that is, Harry crept down with dagger in hand and found the pitiful little thing in the library and slit his little throat from end to end. He quickly dissolved any trace of the murder and reduced the elf's body to miniature size and flung it into the fire, where it flooed to Malfoy Manor. Several members of the order missed the little thing, but never really bothered to look for him that hard.   
  
Eventually, the Weasleys did arrive at the secret residence of the Black family and things were pleasant enough to begin with. Everyone was still the same, Harry was a bit cold and distant from the rest of the order members, well anyone to be honest and Ginny was nursing a broken heart, she and Dean had broken up over the summer. Hermione showed up a day later and she and Ron kept to themselves, Harry had secretly hoped they were off shagging somewhere, so he wouldn't have to deal with them.  
  
It was during one of the night's right before term started that Harry and Ginny spent the night together. Harry had made love to Ginny Weasley all night long satisfying her in ways she didn't know about. He of course used magic to do this, but she was still thrilled. It was several weeks later into term that they discovered that she was pregnant. Harry and Ginny did the right thing and were married, mostly due to the conniption fit Molly Weasley through about it. However, this marriage didn't stop Harry's sex life in the least bit. The day after he married Ginny, he and Collin Creevey did it in the prefects bathroom together and then two hours later he had sex with Blaise Zabini, finally discovering what gender 'it' truly was, not that it mattered.  
  
After graduation and the birth of his son, Harry devoted himself fulltime to Voldemort's defeat. The other members of the order urged him to apply to the Auror's Training Academy, but would have none of it. He had a mission to fulfill, a reason to live, this is what Dumbledore had wanted him to become after all and he was going to do it. Harry went into a severe training routine with all of the Aurors in the order, learning everything he could and eventually learned as much as anyone of them.  
  
When the final battle came Harry fought bravely and killed the dark wizard in a very gruesome manner and was hailed by the wizarding world as its greatest hero. Award ceremonies were planned, press conferences were scheduled, and meetings with ministry officials, but Harry never showed up to a one of them. Instead he simply disappeared. Sometimes he would visit Ginny and their beautiful son, Tyler James Potter, who had his grandmother's emerald eyes, but it was seldom and far between, as Harry spent the majority of his time hunting down Death Eaters and having sex with almost anyone who would have him, which was quite a few.  
  
Harry became so famous for catching Death Eaters, he eventually became a bounty hunter and started collecting rewards. If by chance the ministry didn't offer a reward for a particular Death Eater, they simply disappeared without a trace, executed without trial or mercy whenever Harry found them.  
  
Everyone knew what he was doing, but he was ridding the world of evil and corrupt and they were willing to look the other way. This was Harry Potter after all. He had destroyed the darkest of all wizards. Even on some of his more questionable kills, they looked the other way, such as with the death of Severus Snape. It was only Albus Dumbledore who cried out for someone to capture and control Harry Potter. No one listened, they should have, but didn't.  
  
For years and years Harry went on like this, just within the law with his activities. Not seeing friends for years, or even his wife and son. He probably didn't even know that his son had graduated from Hogwarts as Head Boy or that he was the star seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He simply had too many things to do and people to kill.  
  
However, the worst thing possible happened to Harry a few short years later. He had run out of people to kill. No one dared event think about it anymore. They knew he read the Daily Prophet too closely and anyone mentioned of wrong doing soon met Harry Potter and not in the way most would have liked to. It was when Harry had gone so far as to kill Cornelius Fudge, that his activities couldn't be overlooked any longer, even though many didn't shed any tears over it. The former Minister of Magic was found stealing money from the retirement funds of the workers of the Ministry and so Harry dealt with him swiftly.  
  
Soon Harry had become a wanted man. Leading Aurors right and left on a merry little chase as he hunted down wrong doers to punish them. However, Harry never noticed that the work he began so long ago was long over and he was passed being needed by the wizarding world any longer. Now he was just a criminal being hunted down. Once he had decided he was a criminal, then a criminal he would be. It wasn't too much longer after he made his decision that he murdered the aged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in his own office.  
  
He was hunted most spectacularly by one particular Auror that Harry named "Shadow" due to his ability to almost always find him. This was the only Auror Harry respected anymore. Actually, this was the only person living Harry respected at all. Even going so far as to owl the young man back into the chase, if he thought he had given up.  
  
Harry taunted the young man for months before they finally met up face to face for a show down. Which reminded Harry of some cheap spaghetti western he once saw when he was a younger man. However, like in those cheap western he wasn't quick enough on the draw and the young Auror's killing curse struck the former hero square in the chest, killing him.  
  
After Harry's death he never knew how the young man walked over to him weeping, cradled Harry's lifeless body in his arms and said, "I loved you daddy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Eden wrote about Chapter 1 That was really good! You did an excellent job evading the question: WHO DOES HARRY MARRY IN THIS PARTICULAR VERSION, which is probably wise, b/c people can get violent about that! The computer won't let me access the next chapter, but it says there's another one... hm... well GREAT JOB and I can't wait to read more!  
  
Answer - Well I didn't answer which witch Harry married because it was loosely based on my Honeychurch story, I was half way thru writing Chapter 16 when this story popped in my head. However, in chaps 2 & 3, he isn't married at all.  
  
Olean-Radcliffe wrote whoah npt what i thought would happen. i9 thought Harry would just drop dead cause it wuz too much work, but wow  
  
Answer - Nah, I had to do at least one fic where Voldemort got to kill personally. :)  
  
miss linn wrote very creative if somewhat trumatic to harry. nice spin on the death scene thingy.  
  
Answer - thanks, I thought it was a bit quick, but it seemed to work for me. 


	5. Deceptions Within Deceptions

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This chapter contains some graphic information, view discretion is strongly advised  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part V – Deceptions Within Deceptions  
  
Harry's scar prickled.  
  
When Harry Potter opened his eyes, he was standing before the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, being presented with the Order of Merlin at a lavish celebration. All of Harry's friends and family were there beaming at him with pride. Harry Potter had slain the dark lord, Voldemort.  
  
Crowds of people were chanting his name, calling out their love for him and he was truly happy to be in their presence. Happy that he had survived and that no one had been killed to make this dream come true. Even Harry's beloved godfather was there clapping and laughing and his eyes were filled with pride at Harry's great accomplishment. Life was truly wonderful for the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Then abruptly Harry woke up. His scar was prickling again.  
  
Once again Harry found himself in his prison cell. Alone, naked and miserable he lay on his … I guess you could call it a bed. Really it was a pile of rags on the floor that served as his bed. You see Harry had to crawl around on the floor if he wanted to do anything or go anywhere as Walden MacNair had taken his axe and cut off Harry's feet just above the ankle. Wormtail had taken pity on Harry and healed his legs so he wouldn't bleed to death.  
  
You see Harry had tried to run away from Malfoy Manor and had been caught so he had to be punished. Of course, he was being punished anyway; he had succeeded in killing Voldemort after all when he was 18 years old, only to be captured by Lucius Malfoy, who was now the leader of the Death Eaters.  
  
Harry had been brought to Malfoy Manor after his abduction, stripped naked, had his glasses taken away and thrown into a cell in the dungeon, where he had been tortured severely. Harry had even been raped by the Antonin Dolohov and when he hadn't shown the proper reaction of pleasure to his encounter, his penis and testicals were cut off. Again Wormtail had been there to prevent Harry from bleeding to death and repair him enough to be able to pee, though he could no longer control his bladder and wet himself at random.  
  
No, the worse part came later during his second rape. His hands had been tied to the wall and he was face down being abused sexually Rudolphus LeStrange when once again Walden MacNair came around with that axe of his and cut off his hands during the rape. LeStrange refused to stop his abuse of Harry for Wormtail to properly treat him so he once again wouldn't bleed to death, so he had to do it during the ordeal.  
  
So now Harry was awake, laying naked on dirty rags, with no hands, no feet, no gender, and having dreams of events that never took place. Pathetic really when you think of it. There were times that Harry so wished he was dead, wishing they would just kill him and get it over with. Death Eaters had won, Dumbledore was dead, the Weasleys were all dead, Hermione was dead, Remus was dead, no one left alive to help him save Severus Snape and that wasn't going to happen. Then his scar prickled again.  
  
Then Wormtail came into his dungeon cell, looked at Harry and sighed. Placed a common ordinary muggle razor blade on the floor and turned and left without ever saying a word to him.  
  
For a few moments Harry tried to focus his eyes on the razor blade. If this was Wormtail's idea of paying back his life debt to him, it sure as hell sucked. However, Harry somehow managed to crawl over to where the razor blade was and somehow managed to get it in between his teeth and after ten or eleven attempts, he managed to slash his wrists open and the blood came poring out of them.  
  
Soon Harry Potter's ordeal had ended and he was free from this constant torture.  
  
The next morning bright and early Petunia Dursley walked into the bathroom in the hallway to find her 16-year-old nephew lying naked on the floor, covered in his own blood, with a razor blade between his teeth after he had crawled there from his bedroom. She screamed at the sight of it and she knew he was dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Era Yachi wrote Sigh. Sure, GO ahead and kill all of the characters. See if I care!! *folds her arms across her chest and pouts*  
  
  
  
Well so far none of 'em have been sweet but the first! C'mon...make the next one all sappy! You're killin' my nerves! These chapters were good (albeit very strange and hard for me to fully comprehend, but good nonetheless) but you're breakin' my heart. Whew...  
  
Answer - Sorry, I already had 5 written before your request, but just for you 6 will be sweeter. I promise. 


	6. Neville

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part VI – Neville  
  
I'm all that's left. Just me, Neville Longbottom. Everyone else said that they would never forsake him, but they're all gone now. Ron and Hermione were his best friends in the world. Where are they? I checked the log book, neither one has been here in months. The great Albus Dumbledore said he loved Harry Potter above all things. The logbook doesn't record his visit since two years ago. Molly Weasley held him her arms and cried over him and called him her child. Thank Merlin I'm not a Weasley and not her child. It's been five full years for her since she's seen him. I hope I never see that woman again, even if she is Ron's mum.  
  
Just me and him. He was there for all of us, when we needed him and now he needs us and I'm standing here alone watching the corner where he used to sit with his teddy bear. Who ever gave him that bear, I hope they know how much it means to him to have it. It's the one thing he feels safe loving.   
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, did his job and committed the murder he was designed to do. He killed Who Know Who. To me he'll always be Harry, just Harry. The boy who shared my dorm room, the boy who was great at Quidditch, the boy who taught me how to defend myself and live. One of the best friends I ever had in this world or the next.  
  
I was there, the day of the great battle and Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fought. I was there and watched as Harry won that fight and how the magical backlash from his death was focused almost entirely on Harry through the damnable scar they shared and broke his mind to little pieces. At first he wasn't quite so bad, just a little shell shocked and able to be paraded around by the Ministry of Magic and he wasn't really there for it all. Then when they were done with him, they dumped him in St. Mungo's and was conveniently forgotten. Just like my parents.   
  
I come every day. I tell him about my job working with plants. I tell him about my wife Parvati and about the son he had with her that he doesn't even know about, but I have raised like my own. I tell him about the children I have had with Parvati, our son Frank and daughter Harriet. He never moves and seems to understand, even when I talk about his son, Tom. That was always a joke with him; name his first born son after that man who killed his parents. What was he thinking?  
  
The only time he seems to understand and truly be there is when we read together. We'd get some pillows and get on the floor and he puts his head on my shoulders as I read Muggle story books to him, his favorite is 'James and the Giant Peach.' That's the one he picks, if he can get to it before I can pick a book out. It wouldn't matter; I could recite it blindfolded now it's been so many times. That's our life together.  
  
This is the way it's been for years that is until this morning when I came by like I always do to see him before going to work and bringing him the small raisin muffins that he likes so much. No this morning, the nurse stops and pulls me into a small office where they tell me he had died in his sleep the night before holding onto his teddy bear like a little child.   
  
I don't hear this. I can't hear this. He and I were born on the same day in the same year. He's only 32 for Merlin's sake, he can't be dead. I won't allow it. As I stand here looking into his corner where his big pillows are waiting for him to come over and sit on them with his teddy bear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
krysalys73 wrote Yikes. Well, at least Tyler wasn't suffering from the other half of the Oedipus complex. ::snort:: Excellent story. I can so see this happening to Harry. Becoming twisted and warped beyond recognition, and those who loved him the most at a complete loss to help him the way(s) he needed so desperately. Awesome. Is there more? I sure as hell hope so.  
  
Answer - Yes, there is more. That story is one of my favorites that I wrote about Harry's death. But I hope you liked this one also. 


	7. Yes, Master

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part VII – Yes, Master  
  
"Have you considered my request?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I will do as you ask, Master.  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later, the Death Eaters came and invaded the Ministry of Magic itself. However, the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix were there waiting for them. Severus Snape had done his last bit of spying on the behalf of the side of the light as this was now the last stand for one side or the other.  
  
The battle was long and not without bloodshed. In the end Harry Potter stood holding the severed head of Voldemort in his hand. He had fulfilled the prophesy as was his destiny. Without their leader, the Death Eaters quickly fell into ruin and were quickly defeated as a whole, however, a few small stragglers refused to give up the fight. Bellatrix LeStrange being chief among this group of outright loyal followers of their dead master.  
  
In the end this group was far too outnumbered and they chose death before capture and turned on each other and began killing each other out. Only Bellatrix was left and she was taken out by the most unlikely of people, Neville Longbottom.  
  
Afterward the celebrations were grand and festive, but not everyone attended them. The most noticeable of the missing was the hero of the hour himself, Harry Potter.  
  
When they found him later he was laying on his bed with his new pet snake on the pillow by his head. As they tried to wake Harry they soon realized that there was a puncture mark on his neck. His snake had bitten him the poison had killed him. They turned to the snake which was coiled by her master with a note in her mouth that she handed to them.  
  
It read, "Please don't kill my snake, I asked her to do it."  
  
Then they saw the snake crawl over to her beloved master and lay her head on his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
krysalys73 wrote WHAT THE HELL?! Was Harry trapped inside his own mind? Was it one hell of a nightmare that Voldemort gave him and Harry thought it was real? GAH...Occlumency, thy name is mud.  
  
Answer - I told you every story I wrote about this would be a little different than the norm.  
  
krysalys73 wrote again Aw crap. What finally killed Harry? His broken heart and mind? The long-term damage from the final battle? Crap. Crap. Crap. See, I'm trying very hard to not swear... but I must admit, I can *never* be called a lady. ::snicker:: Another possible outcome for Harry. Well, at least he had a kid. With Parvati no less. Funky...  
  
Answer - Harry died in his sleep. If you noticed he died at the same age as Christ, I just saw the Passion of Christ and couldn't resist the irony. On the other hand he died the same age as Karen Carpenter, so draw your own conclusions. :)  
  
Jellyman wrote That's so sad! But really powerful...I dn't think this one could happen; afterall, Harry's dead brave. The way you told it made it seem entirley plausable, though. I think it's really perceptive to pick Neville as the one who stuck by him, if a little pessimistic. You have a very sophisticated writing stlye, but now I'm going to read some Mary-Sue parodies and cheer up.  
  
Answer - I know how you feel, I was getting teary eyed as I wrote it.  
  
Era Yachi wrote Well...alright, you pass. The first one was disturbing (chap 5) and the ending confused me. Although, I think I get it. Silly Harry Potter...anyway. The second one sounds just right. If Harry were to go crazy in the final battle, most likely the Ministry (not to mention the world) would just toss him aside and forget about his sacrifice. I like how you put Neville in this story instead of Ron, or Hermione, or some other major, always-in-the-scene character. Gives a hightlight to Neville's persona, too! ^__^ Keep it up!  
  
Answer - SO glad to know I passed inspection. This is the last one I had planned out, that doesn't mean I've stopped with them, but they all came to me while I was suffering from allergies or a cold or something and now I'm better, I'm not thinking of killing people anymore. Let's see what happens at work, I usually can find a reason to kill someone there. :)  
  
SithelfJen wrote I must say these stories are interesting. Do you plan on writing one from Nice! Draco's point of view? Or Evil!Snape?  
  
Answer - Oddly enough I was thinking that just before I recieved this review. Hmmmm 


	8. Safe Zone

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part VIII – The Safe Zone  
  
That morning had been like so many before it, bright and sunny and filled with the promise of great adventure. So with a light heart Harry Potter set out from his home to go into the Muggle world to do some errands. Before he headed out he turned to his beloved Draco and kissed the man for all he was worth. They both giggled and Harry apparated away.  
  
There are many safe zones for witches and wizards to apparate into when they visit the Muggle world and Harry was heading for one of those zones.  
  
However, unknown to anyone in the wizarding world, at that same moment a Muggle man, who had robbed a bank, or perhaps it was a jewelry store, oh well he had taken refuge in a dark alley where the police had followed him and they were in the middle of aggressive negotiations, or in other words, they had their guns out and were shooting at each other.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry Potter, this was the same alley the was declared a safe zone by the Ministry of Magic and this is the point he chose to apparate into that morning, right in the middle of the fire fight between the two sides.  
  
No one ever knew which bullet that hit him was the one that actually killed him, they dug seven out of him later. All that mattered in the world, was that Draco Malfoy stood looking down at the table to identify the remains of his beloved Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again... 


	9. Kenny

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part IX – Kenny  
  
Fred - "Oh my god they killed Harry!"  
  
George - "Those Bastards!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
krysalys73 wrote I don't think I said so before - you're doing a spectacular job with this. I saw Passion as well, and totally missed the age connection there. ::snicker:: Cool... Though I have to say that what made me cry about that film was Mary's suffering as she watched her son be tortured to death. I can so relate as a mom...I wonder what the snake will do now that it's human is gone? Well, I must say - I hope you find ways to kill people off from work, though that sounds really sick as I look at what I've written.   
  
Answer - Glad your enjoying it. Please keep reviewing 


	10. Trapped

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part X – Trapped  
  
The final battle against Voldemort had been won, he was dead and his minions were scattering like rats. All that is except for Bellatrix LeStrange. She knew she was done for and she knew she had to make her last spells count for something. When Harry Potter had killed her beloved master, he had fallen to his knees on the ground and she had one last opportunity to cause some lasting damage, which she did.  
  
No one ever knew what curse she used, but she had caused quite a bit of damage to Harry, she sentenced him to a living death trapped within the confines of his own body. A body that would no longer obey his commands and was numb from head to toe divorced from all feeling. Yes, Harry's mind was as clear as could be, but he was trapped in a body that would never move again.  
  
That day was 62 years ago and now he lies day after day in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's where he has been everyday since then, bored out of his skull. Dumbledore had long ago realized that they could communicate with Harry through the use of occlumency and had been kind enough to translate for Harry in the beginning. Harry of course, could still see and hear, he just couldn't move his jaw to speak, and thus someone had to be in his mind to reply for him. So his dearest friends began studying and learning to become legimens in order to know what he was thinking. It was very upsetting at first for him, both because he was trapped, but also because he had absolutely no privacy even in his own mind.  
  
Dumbledore had long since died as had Arthur and Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, but Harry was never without a busy stream of visitors and loved ones. Ron and Hermione always came by to see him. They're married now and have children and grandchildren. Many of Harry's friends were like that, married with families. At one time Harry envied them something fierce for that, but he got over it. He even got over the fact that he was an 80 year old virgin. Very few knew that fact and he was happy for it, he could just see the headlines in the papers, "Harry Potter, 80-year-old VIRGIN, still comatose in St. Mungo's."  
  
Lately however, he'd been thinking about death and he had kept it from everyone who had been looking in his mind that is except for one person, Hermione Jane Weasley. She knew and she never said a word about it. He had been thinking about it a lot, especially when no one was around. He didn't want to frighten anyone about it, but he was ready to die and be with his family.  
  
Late one night, Harry had this funny feeling that he couldn't explain. Finally he had decided that he had pooped. Yes that was it, he pooped, nothing to worry about as he listened to the talking bookmark read the book he had been brought the other day. Hermione had charmed a book mark to read aloud whatever book it was placed into. Harry had enjoyed the present very much.  
  
Then there she was standing in the room looking very sad, Hermione. At first Harry was confused and then became very excited, this was it. The thing he had longed for, for so long, a mercy killing. He was going to die now and his eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's had when he was young.  
  
She walked over to him as he projected how much he loved her and was happy she was doing this for him, this was happiest he had been in years. Then she took the pillow from under his head and placed it over his face and began to smother him. Harry was thrilled, "Free, I'm going to be free." And then another thought came into his mind.  
  
"I'm going to die with poop in my pants, damn it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Kemenran wrote This last chapter is quite short. I hope that there would be more of it. More please.  
  
Answer - I was working on my main story, Harry Potter & the Honeychurch INstitute of Magic and when I was trying to post it, which took forever as I couldn't logged in, South Park was on TV. Well, you've read the rest. :)  
  
Blue Rondo wrote Kick ace! I loved the one with deceptions, neville, and you of all people. Cool idea!  
  
Answer - I was recently asked which one of these death scenes is my favorite and originally I would have said #4 You of All People, but thinking on it, I'd have to say it is #6, Neville. 


	11. Interview

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part XI – The Interview  
  
An Interview with Harry Potter  
  
By: Clarice Cravitz, reporter for Witch Weekly  
  
Well my readers, at long last the ever silent Harry Potter has finally given us our long awaited interview concerning life, death and was it all worth it.  
  
CC: Now Mr. Potter, what is it that your celebrating here today?  
  
HP: Well you see, its been 100 years since to the day it happened, so we've all gathered together to celebrate the event.  
  
CC: I see. Are you excited about it? 100 years is a long time and it is a mile stone anniversary you know. A whole century since the even took place.  
  
HP: (Laughing) Well I guess it is important, but these days it seems like old hat. Something I've long since gotten used to.  
  
CC: How was it in the beginning?  
  
HP: It was very hard on me then, I refused to let myself understand what had happened and kept looking around waiting to wake up and it would all be a horrible dream. Eventually I came around and things settled down for me. I used to like to visit with friends and family in the beginning also. Sort of get my bearings and it helped to see them adjusting, it helped me.  
  
CC: Why did you stay on at Hogwarts? Surely there would have been other things out there for you?  
  
HP: I don't know, I guess it's because Hogwarts was always a home to me from the moment I first laid eyes on it, I knew I was home. Where else would I be? Everything that was good happened in this castle. I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.  
  
CC: Is there anyone who you wished you could see today but couldn't?  
  
HP: Well, I would have loved to have seen Albus Dumbledore, but as you know, he passed on already and of course, my two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They aren't here yet, they said they would be late, so that's why I accepted this interview, had to wait for them to show up.  
  
(Harry flashes a brilliant smile at me when he said that, he is such a flirt)  
  
CC: Is there anything, during your life time, you would have liked to have differently?  
  
HP: Hmm? I would have played more Quidditch while I was still able to. I love that game; I never miss a match, especially when Gryffindor plays.  
  
CC: If you could have played professional Quidditch, which team would you have tried out for?  
  
HP: Probably either Puddlemier United or the Chudley Cannons.  
  
At this point in the interview, Harry's two best friends have arrived and he is anxious to join them.  
  
CC: One more question then Mr. Potter?  
  
HP: All right, I'm a fair man.  
  
CC: The day you died after killing You-Know-Who, why didn't you move on to be with your loved ones? It's a well established axiom that you wanted to see them again.  
  
HP: You know, I've asked myself that over and over, and I have no idea why I'm a ghost. I've tried to move on, but somehow can't quite make it. Maybe someday I'll succeed.  
  
Well good friends that wraps up this interview with the renowned ghost of Harry Potter on the event of his 100th Death Day Celebration here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Wiccan PussyKat wrote Dude, who frequently do you update? I was startled when I saw all these new chapters tonight. In a good way, though. Even if I didn't get a review-response :( *Sniff* Loved the twist at the end of chappie.7, it was great, tragic and yet strangely fitting. Ah, I was waiting for you to get to comic-deaths, like your south park spoof, and chapter 10, too, in a sad kind of way. If that makes any sense. It was sad when Hermione smothered him, but the last line was funny.  
  
Answer - I post pretty quickly, but usually whenever the mood strikes me. As for the contect of each story it's not on any schedule, I just write them as the story comes to me.  
  
Era Yachi wrote Sure, okay...the one where Harry died of snake poisoning was quite a shock, and definitely and original Voldemorte death...thing. Muchos bien! Of course, then there was that creepy chapter after that...should've warned me, man. Nothin' wrong with slash, ya? But...*shudders* Draco. It's almost as bad as Snape/Hermione. Oh well, it was ANOTHER depressing chapter. Please? Pretty please? Write a sweet, happy ending? Just one more? *gives puppy eyes*  
  
Answer - No one liked the Safe Zone it seems. Oh well, it was just an idea. :)  
  
Wiccan PussyKat wrote *Sees title, "The Death of Harry Potter". Is intrigued by summary, and clicks to see more. Is consequently hooked*.   
  
Hiya. First, I think this fic is really cool. All these different deaths of Harry is a fabulous idea, it gives us all sorts of outcomes, sweet deaths, tragic deaths, angsty deaths...well, all deaths are angsty, but you know what I mean. I am a real angst-bunny when it concerns Harry, so perhaps this is why this fic appeals to me so much. Ok, all the chapters so far were good, but I adored this last one. It was so sad! Just Neville...his friends and "family" forsaken him, and lying alone in St Mungo's, with only Neville still visiting. Brought tears to my eyes. No easy feat. Poor Harry...and the last bit, mentioning the teddy bear again...so sweet and sad. I like how he compared Harry to his parents, as well; makes it all the more convincing and..well...Neville-ish.   
  
Answer - I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I have some more written, and working on others.   
  
v 


	12. Baby

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part XII – Baby  
  
Harry stood there naked in front of his full length mirror and patted his overripe stomach. Soon he would give birth to his baby. Harry was rather excited about that. He knew she would be coming in a matter of days and he couldn't wait to meet her. His daughter.  
  
He knew it wouldn't too much longer now, the potion's effects were kicking in again and his penis had slowly grown smaller until it had disappeared altogether and now reformed itself into a vagina, so he could give birth to his beautiful little girl. Harry had also grown breasts in order to make milk for his baby. His nipples were the first thing to grow and change after he had become pregnant. He remembered standing naked in front of the mirror back then and looking at his muscular, manly chest with two very large and extremely sensitive nipples on them. He thought he looked odd then, but now, with a full term pregnant belly, well, that's something you see everyday.  
  
Then his equally naked lover came up from behind him and rubbed his rough masculine hands all over Harry body. Harry loved that feeling. Loved it from the very first time his great hairy beast touched him like that. Harry felt his lover's hands roam all over him and finally resting on his genitals, which were now completely female.  
  
"This reminds me of the day we made this beautiful baby." He said in a gruff voice as his beard tickled the back of Harry's neck.   
  
When Harry had taken that potion that would allow him to make a baby, it had immediately altered his body to have female genitals and it was a painful procedure. Unlike now, where the alteration was slow and mostly painless, the initial switch, was painful and felt like something short of the Cruciatus curse being sent through his penis and testicles. However, the shock of pain didn't last very long and afterward he only had a window of opportunity of 24 consecutive hours in order to conceive a child before his true gender reasserted itself.   
  
"It'll just be a few more days and then she'll be in the world with us, my love." Harry purred into his lover's ear. "We need to think of a name for our little cherub."  
  
"What about 'Angel'? That's what she is after all, our little angel." He suggested, but Harry didn't like it.  
  
Harry's sexy hairy beast of lover then growled into his neck as he rubbed his hairy chest against Harry's shoulders and hardening cock into the small of his back. Harry giggled at the feeling, but …  
  
"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed as his water suddenly broke filling the floor with liquid.  
  
"Time to go to the infirmary for you my love." And he picked Harry up in his heavy masculine arms and the two naked men walked to the school infirmary.  
  
"But we're naked." Harry protested just before a wave of contractions over took him.  
  
"All the children have gone home for the summer and very few of the staff has as well. Of those still here, I don't give a damn who sees us naked as long as you are taken care of."  
  
As the two wizards burst into the infirmary Vesta Sangeorge, the school nurse looks up and sees them enter.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"My water broke Vesta." Harry replied.  
  
"Your several days early Harry," she said with a smile. "Put him over on that bed and I'll get a few things I need."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later Vesta carried a beautiful baby girl with jet black hair and green eyes into the waiting room to show to the few remaining teachers of the school.  
  
"Here you go Botolf, you have a beautiful baby girl." Vesta said with a hint of sadness in her voice as the (now clothed man) took his daughter from her.  
  
"How's Harry doing? I want to see him." Botolf asked.  
  
With sadness still in her eyes, Vesta had the unpleasant task to tell the man… "Botolf, you and Harry knew that male pregnancies were a very dangerous thing."  
  
The older man looked at her with uncertain grief in his eyes, and then she continued.  
  
"Harry was a strong man and it takes a strong man in order to do what he did. Unfortunately, he just wasn't quite strong enough. He died about half and hour ago."  
  
Botolf Proctor held his new born child to his heart and wept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Era Yachi wrote Ah...I love it!! You really caught me off guard there, you know? I was thinkin'...man, that was definitely the best chapter yet. BRAVO! *throws confetti* Hehehehe...well, anyway. You kept Harry in character, too. I'd imagine it's hard to do when you're only typing the words...well, gotta run. Getting into trouble...again. *scoots*  
  
Answer - Gee thanks *blush*  
  
Wiccan PussyKat wrote Damn, you have an unusual method of review-responses. I like it :D This chapter was good, too, another very original idea...not so much the death of Harry, but an interview about it, a century later! How cool is that? Maybe next one will be back to the tragic theme? God, I do love a bit of tragedy...  
  
Answer - Glad you like it, at first I just responces and then realized I would be the only one who understood them, so they ended up like this. Trust me, I have about a dozen more ideas, its just a matter of figuring out how to write them without sounded too stupid. :)  
  
krysalys73 wrote Ah, immortal, ageless Harry. But I wonder if Ron and Hermione are ghosts too? If so, I guess they stayed around as ghosts so that the Terrific Threesome wouldn't be broken up, eh? ;-) Very cool chapter. Can't wait to see what you come up with next.  
  
Answer - Hermione and Ron were still alive, magical people live longer than Muggles remember. They were only 118 when the story took place. 


	13. Ron

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part XIII – Ron & Hermione  
  
He stumbled out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow, barely able to walk only knowing one thing, he needed his mother and he needed her badly. He saw her there, standing at the stove, cooking something, he didn't know what, he wanted to speak, but had no voice. He wanted to go to her, but found his legs refused to work. Luckily she turned to him and saw the expression on his face and she became afraid.   
  
"Ron?" she asked.   
  
His chin and lower lip quivered, unable to speak, unable to form the words even in his mind that he wanted so badly to deny were true. He looked at her and his legs, which miraculously held him up this long, gave out and he crumpled to the floor in a heap of his normal self. She ran to him and took the now weeping man into her arms and cradled him to her loving bosom.   
  
"What is it Ron? What's wrong?" Molly asked of her youngest son.  
  
All he could do was shake his head and sputter and rock back and forth in her arms and weep uncontrollably on the floor of the kitchen. He wanted to tell her, but how could be? How could he do to her what was happening to him? How could he shatter her as he himself had been shattered? How?  
  
"Mum." He squeaks out to her and explodes in volcanic eruption of pain and grief and buries his head once more into her bosom wanting, no wishing, to once again be a little boy and she would make the bad things go away with a hug and a kiss.  
  
Suddenly the fire erupts in green flame as another person enters the Burrow via the floo network. There stands Hermione Granger with tears running down her face and heaving in great hiccups of pain as well. Through bleary eyes she spots mother and son on the floor of the kitchen and launches herself at them and also burying her face into Molly Weasley.  
  
Suddenly with these two teenagers in her arms, she becomes afraid. Where is her Harry? Where is the wonderful boy who is the only child that was hers, but did not come out of her body? Why isn't he here with the other two?  
  
"Children, now tell me, what's wrong? Where is Harry?" Molly asked.  
  
Whatever response she was expecting it wasn't what she got, suddenly Ron erupted with a scream and a howl that sounded as if his very soul were being ripped asunder at the very mention if his best friend's name. Then she knew and began to cry herself. He must be dead.  
  
With a crack, Albus Dumbledore apparatus into the home of the Weasley family and finds his missing students there and he sighs a relief. Well, sighs as much as he can considering that he too was wracked with pain and grief.  
  
"Albus? What's happened? What's going on here?" Molly begged of him.  
  
"There's been an incident Molly. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing for an upcoming match and Harry was attempting to capture the snitch when it happened. One of the bludgers got past the beaters and struck Harry …" Albus stopped, unable to go on, unable to talk about the death of one of his favorite students.  
  
"Oh, but he was only seventeen years old, he had his whole life ahead of him and with You-Know-Who gone, he was free of that curse and …" Molly suddenly burst into tears herself unable to go on.   
  
The room fell silent, with the exception of sobs. No one was able to tell her how Ron had watched from his keeper position as his best friend was struck in the face with a bludger. How the bludger had imbedded itself into Harry's skull and obliterating his face, pushing all those broken bones into the soft tissue of his brain. How he was dead before he even hit the ground after he fell off of his broom.  
  
No, the only thing Ron Weasley could do was sit on the floor in his mother's arms and wish it was he who had died instead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
"Me" wrote I'd like to recommend a story. A young 16 year old Harry commits suicide by taking poison. The next day, his friends find the naked body in his bed and the story is how they deal with finding him, clothing him for the funeral, see him laying in state during the wake and funeral and then his burial.  
  
Answer - Thanks for the idea. 


	14. Hagrid

The Death of Harry Potter  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part XIV – Hagrid  
  
The gentle giant sat in his cabin at the edge of the forbidden forest crying into his table cloth sized hanky. Actually blubbering may be more accurate to say what it is that he is doing.  
  
" 'Ow can they do it to yeh?" he bellowed as he looked over at his good friend Harry Potter. "yeh was a goodin', yeh were."  
  
Hagrid blew his nose again.  
  
"Yeh lived with them damned dirty Muggles fer so many years and took it besides. Yeh stood there and defended the school and wizarding world agin 'im. Yeh did everythin' yeh could to save evryun evrythin'. But to get this done to yeh, it's unthinkable."  
  
Hagrid then crossed his cabin and pulled Fang off of Harry who was being licked clean by the oversized dog. "Get back Fang, 'Arry dun't want ta have a bath tonight."  
  
However, there came a load knock on Hagrid's door. The half giant kept silent hoping that who ever it was would go away.  
  
"Hagrid?" Hermione's voice rang out in the night, "I know you're in there and I know he's with you."  
  
Still he kept silent and wouldn't answer the door, but did pick up his crossbow, just in case. But soon she gave up and went away.  
  
"I know she ment well and all 'Arry, but I couldna let her in just now, you understand dunt yeh?"  
  
Harry gave no reply.  
  
"Hagrid?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore now rang out at his front door. Again he stood silent, but Fang began to scratch at the door to let the elderly Headmaster into the cabin.  
  
However, Hagrid took his patchwork quilt off of his bed and put it on top of Harry. "Yeh getting a chill to yeh. A bit clammy too. Can't have that can we?"  
  
Suddenly Hagrid's front door exploded and in walked Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore repaired the door in an instant.  
  
"What are yeh doing in my house?" Hagrid asked and for the first time in his life, without any admiration for his employer.  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said calmly, "we've come for Harry. He can't stay here like he is Hagrid, surely you must know that?"  
  
"Please Hagrid," Hermione begged with tears streaming down her face, "Please let us take him to where he now belongs."  
  
"NO!" Hagrid bellowed so loudly the windows in his cabin shook. "Yah ain't a takin' him out of this house. Where were yeh, when he was needin' yeh? No, he'll be stayin' here 'til he gets better."  
  
"Hagrid, he won't ever get better." Ron Weasley said looking at his best mate on the floor of the cabin on the verge of tears himself.  
  
"Yeh dunt know that! He could come thru just fine. He's been thru worsen this."   
  
Just then a great thud sounded through out the cabin as Harry Potter fell over on his face and Fang began to lick him again.  
  
"Hagrid," Albus Dumbledore said gently, "He's been kissed by the Dementors. His soul is gone. There's nothing we can do for him any longer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again... 


End file.
